dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Eipix Entertainment
Founded in 2005, Eipix entered the gaming industry by working on a number of independent projects of various size and scope, most notably Pyroblazer and Ziro. In 2011, Eipix shifted its focus to developing casual games, more specifically HOPA (Hidden Object Puzzle-Adventure) games under its new slogan: “Creating Worlds”. With Big Fish Games as its exclusive publisher, over the next few years, Eipix went on to become the most productive developer of HOPA games in the world. Simultaneously, the company has taken steps towards expanding into other fields of the gaming industry, developing games in a variety of genres such as free-to-play, first-person adventure, third-person fighter, text-based adventure, and VR (Virtual Reality). Vision We believe we can sample the best of our or any other world, and use that as a corner stone to build upon a countless number of worlds limited by nothing but the sheer power of imagination. Like decorated boxes within boxes, we want our worlds to be a never-ending sequence of exciting presents for anyone with heart strings to be tugged and a soul to be touched. These worlds will have no physical, spatial or temporal boundaries but the ones imposed by the joy of creation and we accept no obstacles but the ones we intend to break. This is our vision: Eipix — Creating Worlds. Mission People have their own inner worlds, and we find it is our purpose to stimulate these worlds with a fresh breath of life in a digital medium. This breath of life can be felt not within the raw strokes of spectacle but within much smaller, priceless moments. We can find it in the playful blink of your ally, in the affirming smile of your companion and in the wrathful frown of your enemy. We aspire to filter these moments in order to create authentic and true gaming experiences that will reflect you inner worlds and erase boundaries between gaming and life. In this sense, we strive to create an interactive piece of art that will affect you, reach out and make your inner worlds burst with delight. We want you to share your dreams with us, and we want to share our dreams with you. Goals Our goal is to make video games for everyone. Overcoming boundaries like age, gender, language and cultural background. Simply put, we believe no one should be denied the thrill of the experience. We want our worlds to be welcoming to every human being and our foremost goal is to create video games that will enrich your mind and elevate your spirit. Into The Future 2016 marked a new era for Eipix Entertainment, as the company began self-publishing its own games. Aside from its work in the video game industry, the company has expanded into other fields of the entertainment industry, such as comic books, animated and documentary film, app development and patents. With its sights firmly set on what’s to come, the company is steadily reaching towards its ultimate goal of becoming a global leader in entertainment. Gameography [Insert info here.] Recognitions * Eipix is one of the Featured Developers of AllAboutCasualGame. * Eipix won consecutive places in the Best Casual Games - Developer in repective order: ** [http://allaboutcasualgame.com/best-of-2013 SECOND PLACE in 2013] ** [http://allaboutcasualgame.com/best-of-2014 THIRD PLACE in 2014] ** [http://allaboutcasualgame.com/best-of-2015 FIRST PLACE in 2015] ** [http://allaboutcasualgame.com/best-of-2016 THIRD PLACE in 2016] ** [http://allaboutcasualgame.com/best-of-2017 SECOND PLACE in 2017] ** [http://allaboutcasualgame.com/best-of-2018 SECOND PLACE in 2018] * Due to their collaboration with [[Blue Tea Games|'Blue Tea Games']], Dark Parables 15: The Match Girl's Lost Paradise won SECOND PLACE in Best Casual Games - Visuals of 2018. Category:Developers